Secret Meetings
by FiveMeterHockeyStick
Summary: Alfred ran in panic down hallway after hallway, late for yet another meeting and a certain Englishman threatened the worst if it happened again! What room number what it again, he couldn't remember but figured he'd know it when he saw it. He peeked inside a room, oh what was that sound? Was someone making out in there? Hehehe. /PruCan with side USUK, Human names /


Alfred ran in panic down hallway after hallway, late for yet another meeting and a certain Englishman threatened the worst if it happened again! What room number what it again, he couldn't remember but figured he'd know it when he saw it. When he went up and down the same hall three times he started peeking into door windows and opening them to get a sneak peek inside just in case. Alfred was about to give up when he came upon the very last room in the hall, far to small to hold the meeting but someone was inside.

"Gil~ No...we can't...the meeting is going be soon." A soft and familiar voice sighed softly, like something nice or relaxing was happening.

"Come on, Birdie~ Its right next door, you won't be late. Its not like I'm saying we should-" The deeper, unfamiliar voice, was cut off.

"Gil!" The other laughed at the softer's outburst, the sound of clothes shifting and wood creaking. "Mnng...you play unfair..."

Alfred blushed, he wasn't that stupid, somebody was about to get it on...or something. He was so curious who it was now, they mentioned the meeting, it meant one thing. They were nations! And he wanted to have some black mail and this is the best kind! Nations were very discouraged from dating or romancing, especially with other nations. He sneaked up to the door, it was open just a crack and he couldn't really see inside.

"This suit is really stupid on you." Alfred could hear the deeper voice say, the sound of what might be a jacket coming off floating out of the room.

"Oh that's sexy to hear." The other replied with heavy sarcasm.

"You know what I mean. Birdie, you look your best when you're comfortable, nothing but your hoodie or jersey...fuck why do you get me so hot so easily." Alfred blushed, this is not what he wanted to hear, he needed a name and 'Birdie' couldn't be a real one.

"G-Gil, that is your own fault and you said we wouldn't-"

"I know, I know, but dammit, just this once? Everyone's always late." Gil, it seemed, was starting to sound very desperate. Alfred chanced pushing the door open a little more, thankful it didn't squeak or make any noise.

"No way! I'm sorry, but we just can't." 'Birdie' said, sounding completely embarrassed and even a little guilty. "Look...maybe afterwards...I know its a long meeting, but you can survive."

"How would you know?! I could die, get hit by lightening or something."

"Gil, its a sunny day out...stop being a baby. The only action you'll be getting is this~" Birdie went quiet and their was the soft sound of kisses exchanged, the American feeling rather awkward listening to such intimacy. He needed to look in and get out of there or just plain leave! But he was to curious to at least know who they were since that Birdie guy sounded real familiar!

A soft moan and the sound of fabric moving, it was the perfect chance. Alfred pushed the door open more again, looking in. It was a small conference room, nothing decorative and nothing special. The couple was occupying the twelve person table , the end closest to the door. One of them was blocked and all Alfred could see of him was his legs on either side of the guy standing and his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

The man standing had silver hair, must be older, and was wearing a navy blue suit. Over his shoulder, Alfred could make out blond hair but nothing else, he couldn't tell who either of them were from just that, he'd need them to move or something. If he opened the door anymore he'd give himself away and that would just be shitty.

The silver haired guy's hands moved lower down the blond's waist and looked like he was trying to undo his pants but the other swatted his hands. "Gil, no, bad. I will get my newspaper."

"Kesese, I'm sorry, I didn't know they were doing that~ Minds of their own." He gave the blond a soft tender kiss in apologies. "I mean it."

"Mm...fine...but we should stop...Mm, mon dui, stop that~" He sighed in what could only be described in false protest as the other started kissing down his neck, nipping. "D-Don't you dare-aaahhhh~" A soft moan told Alfred whatever he was going to deny had already happened.

That was so French he used, but that was certainly not France, but who else spoke French?! Like he would know, he hardly recognized other languages besides the ones that nations around him spoke or from the nations he hung out with most. This was really starting to bug the crap out of him!

"D-Damn you Gilbert, you left a mark didn't you?" The blond said upset, but still so soft.

"Kesese, only a little one...I'm sure you can hide it." He gave a teasing lick to the mark he left, much bigger and redder than he said.

Gilbert...Gilbert, Gilbert. Alfred totally knew that name, it was a nation...no, used to be nation. Something about Europe. Alfred tapped his forehead in thought, trying so hard to remember...oh...oh! That's it! Prussia! That was it! Gilbert was his human name!

Well that was one of the, who the heck was the other guy? Maybe it was a human? Nah, than why would he sound familiar to Alfred? He limited human contact as much as he could manage. He was going to lean into the door way to get a better view when suddenly a small watch alarm went off.

"Shit!" Alfred whispered under his breath as he ducked back against the wall of the hallway.

"Oh great, the meeting is about to start!" Birdie snapped, the sound of the table scooting and the hurried noises of clothes going back on. "How do I look?"

"Fucking hot." Gilbert responded, getting a smack. "Kesese, you have a bit of sex hair, here. "

"Gil don't even think about touching it or I will make you sleep out in the bear hut." A noise of disappointment and more fussing could be heard.

Alfred looked around and a few nations were milling around the hallway now, a few doors down they were going inside what must have been the meeting room. So he wasn't late after all, but early! He pumped his fist in the air in victory, now he wasn't going to get in troub-

"Git! What on earth are you doing?" A British accent broke his cheer, whirling around to face the nation of Great Britain and Norther Ireland.

"Hi Iggy! I'm on time today so I get my snuggles!" He continued his cheers, loudly as ever.

"Idiot!" The Brit shoved him right out of his good mood, dragging him off to a corner. "Would you keep your voice down, you know what would happen if anyone found out." He whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry Iggy...I just got excited." He gave his puppy dog pout and Arthur looked away, unable to stand it.

"Fine fine, just be more careful, come on. " He grabbed the American's arm and dragged him inside.

Eventually everyone filed in and settled down, everyone was accounted for, and as Alfred noticed, so was Gilbert. He sat next to his younger brother Germany with a proud smirk on his face like he got away with something clever. Damn it got the American so curious, but he wasn't looking at anyone, giving sly looks or anything! It was driving him crazy!

The meeting was more boring than every and he wouldn't take his eyes off the Prussian, he was going to find out! The only time he looked away is when he was spoken to and got to share his super awesome ideas or when England elbowed him to pay attention. Alfred sighed, cause Prussia wasn't giving him any clues at all, he was too good at keeping his secret.

The stupid meeting dragged on fooooooorever and it was grating on his last nerve of patience. It took a lot for him to not slam his head into the table over and over again. At one point as the other droned on about...something he was so not paying attention to, he accidentally let out a whine.

He nearly jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, cause England was on the other side of him after all. "Al? Are you feeling alright? You've been fidgeting a lot today." A soft voiced asked him.

Alfred looked over at his younger brother, a soft worried expression all over his face. He just stared at him, something was working through his head and it seemed to concern the Canadian. Matthew tilted his head confused at what his brother could be thinking, a small pink mark visible on his neck.

A mark...?

Alfred's eyes widened as it finally clicked into place, it couldn't be though! That's stupid! It would never...would it? How could it have! It didn't make any sense!

"Um...Alfred? Oh..uh, well the meeting is finally over...so..." Matthew trailed off, not sure anymore what could be bother his brother, it looks like his brain broke or something. "Um, Arthur? I think Alfred is sick...I'm sorry, but I have to go." His eyes darted to the other side of the room, the Germanic nations packing up to go.

Arthur looked over and was instantly concerned at the slack jawed American, as if he had a stroke. He checked his forehead, glad the boy didn't have a fever. Arthur waved off the Canadian as he left, which seemed to worsen the American's state some how.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Arthur asked concern, showing his tender side more as the room emptied.

"No..." Alfred squeaked, pale and still struck confused.

"What?" Arthur waved his hand over his eyes, trying to get him to blink or something, what on earth happened when he wasn't looking?!

Outside in the hallway, there was a few straggling nations chatting about this and that, nothing seemingly important happening. The country of Germany was talking lightly with his older brother whom the blond forced to come, odd it was so easy this time. Ludwig was not surprised when he asked the older what he thought of the meeting that his response was, 'I wasn't really paying attention.'

"Look, I have something to do~ So I'll catch up with you later." Gilbert said, seeing a certain blond nation walk by like he didn't know the Prussian was there, sneaky vixen.

"But burder, I wanted to go over-"

"Really dude, no you didn't, you know I'm not gonna. Besides, I don't want to cramp your style with your little Italian~" He winked, laughing when Ludwig blushed and sputtered. "Your secret is safe with me."

"F-Fine...but...is that why you got your own room?" He asked, even more embarrassed when he thought further why Gilbert insisted they roomed separately.

"Partly~ Seriously, you're to old to be wearing white to your wedding." Gilbert laughed more, how could someone get that red? "Besides, I have my own secrets to tend to. Have fun and I left some in your night stand if you were wondering~ Later burder!" He dashed off out of the building before his brother caught up with his senses and came after him for being so presumptions.

"Alfred, where are we going?" Arthur asked, concerned as ever. After the American snapped out of it, he just walked out in a determined sort of trance and the look on his face kind of scared the Brit.

Alfred didn't answer as they went down stairs, he couldn't even be bothered to wait for elevators. He didn't know where he was going to find what he was looking for, but it wasn't going to stop him from searching. It didn't take long for them to find themselves outside, Arthur still asking what was wrong or what they were going to do.

"Gil~ You can never wait." A soft voice stopped Alfred in his tracks before he walked past the alley way next to the build the meeting was being held in.

"You teased me, what do you expect from me?" A husky voiced asked, they must have been doing some stuff for a while now.

"Someone will see..." The soft voice protested, Alfred was just at the edge of the opening, he could lean forward just a little and see. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Alfred, do you hear that? Is someone down there?" Arthur looked around curious and wondering why they had stopped.

"No one will see, I promise, I just want a little kiss babe~"

"Mm, you always say that, its gross back here, Gil." He didn't sound nearly as opposed to the idea as his words did. "I gave you a kiss already."

"Another~ Than we can head back to the hotel to freshen up." The soft sound of the exchange of affection was nearly muffled from where the pair on the sidewalk stood.

"Freshen up?" The soft voice asked, Alfred was just kidding himself now, he knew.

"Yea, we have a very busy night ahead of us. There's a really interesting play going on tonight that I know you'd love, than dinner at this amazing French place Francis said you liked. After that, I thought it would be great to walk it off in the park next to our hotel, they have a pond and its gonna be a full moon, should be awesome."

"Oh my gosh..." Arthur muttered, red from eavesdropping on something sounding so private, tugging at Alfred's sleeve, he was just as embarrassed. "L-Lets go, this is very rude."

"W-What? Why...I d-don't understand." The Canadian squeaked, thrown off by the sudden extreme romance.

"You think I'd forget our first anniversary? I didn't spend all that time wooing you and perusing you just to forget something incredible important." Gilbert grinned, loving the shocked look on his face, if only the Canadian knew what he'd do on their walk that night, he wanted to skip right too it.

"O-Oh Gil...you sweet idiot, I love you so much!" Matthew threw his arms around his neck and kisses him deeply in utter bliss. "You didn't have to do all this...Just being with you was enough to make me happy."

"I like to over achieve~"

"Alfred...we should-"

"Yea, let's get out of here." Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him away from the lovey dovey scene. He didn't really like the idea of them together, but...after that, he'd let it slide for now. Alfred wasn't going to just let this go unquestioned, but tonight, he'd leave them be.

"Arthur, we should go on a real date."

The Brit blushed bright, confused still but flattered. "But...if anyone saw..." He mumbled.

"Let them see, I love you more than anything and I don't care what anyone else thinks about it. All that matters is that." He grinned back at his boyfriend, loving how he blushed embarrassed and looked away.

"I-I'd love to do that with you." He laced their fingers together, giving him a squeeze. "I love you, git."

Alfred usually hated meetings, so boring and draining it was no fun after them, but this time, it turned out pretty great. His first real date with his gorgeous boyfriend and he learned a lot of crap he had no idea was going on. Alfred would still counted it as a great day, it all lead to this and his step forward in getting to be affectionate with Arthur when he wanted.

"You are so amazing~ I'm glad I'm so lucky." He grinned, turning to the Brit, kissing his lips softly, in the middle of the sidewalk for all to see and Arthur didn't protest, yep, best meeting ever.

Might, JUST MIGHT, make a second chapter for the PruCan date aforementioned.


End file.
